


Found One

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Hisa Uzumaki is in the middle of hating the world, then Kurama comes along.





	Found One

Found One

Hisa Uzumaki stood by a lake in the land of Grass, nothing surrounding her except for the tall stocks that rose form the ground.

She hated it.

She hated that her home was gone, and she hated the stupid flat land with nothing to look at but wide open green. She hated that the only large water source for miles was this very lake, she was used to being surrounded by water, not grass. She hated it.

She hated that her people where dead and she had found no one of her blood for nearly ten years. She hated that she had to settle soon or risk being caught by something, or someone unpleasant. She hated the fact that the price for living safely in this village was going to be a child, “to continue the bloodline” (Those stupid old coots on the Council where horrid). She hated it.

She hated the fact that she was more medic than fighter. She hated the fact that she hadn’t died fighting for her home. She hated that she wasn’t able to save anyone.

But most of all…she hated being alone.

The past decade she had wondered around and followed every rumor she heard about any living Uzumaki’s, but it was all for nothing.

Now here she was standing at a lake and trying to decide if she could stand to hunt again, or if she should try to make a family of her own.

“Are there any of us left out there?” she asked the open sky, praying desperately to anyone who was listening, if they be a god or a demon, that she wasn’t alone.

For one desperate moment she thought she would even trade her soul to the Nine-tail Fox itself if she could have any of her kin back.

Three Hours later, when she’s been dragged off the road by a grumpy red-headed man to a campsite full of strangers, she can’t decide which one her prayer was answered by.

……………

Kurama watches Kushina and the newly kidnapped Hisa as they talk near the fire. The two of them have been reminiscing about Uzushio for hours now, talking about the people (“oh did you even meet old man Rokudo?” “Who didn’t? Everyone knew if you wanted any of the latest gossip you went to him.”) the place (“I miss the ocean the most, the smell, the sound, all of it.”) and all the things they lost (“I couldn’t even go back to find my mother’s necklace.” “I wish I’d gotten just a few more pictures of it all Ya Know?”).

Kurama has no intention of interrupting them and it looks like the kids are enjoying the stories too. But what’s bothering Kurama is that his little brother has been entirely too quiet for a while now and he knows the idiot isn’t listening to the stories of Uzushio, the guy hates anything to do with too much water.

But Shukaku is sitting there watching the two women chatter away and he looks mournful. It’s not a good look for him. So Kurama, being the gracious big brother that he I,s smacks him on the shoulder hard enough to jolt him back to the present and then drags him away from the camp. The others notice the scuffle of course but simply go back to their chatter when it’s clear he’s not leaving for parts unknown.

“What is wrong with you?” Kurama asks bluntly.

“What’s wrong with me!? What’s wrong with _you_? You’re the one who dragged me out here.” Shukaku says back and the fact that he’s not snarling at the treatment tells Kurama that there really is something wrong.

“You’re quite.”

“I’m thinking.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

When the insult gets no reply he sits next to his brother and leans his head on the blondes shoulder.

“I miss him.” Shukaku whispers out sometime later and Kurama thinks about what Naruto would do at this time, then quickly discards it, he is not the best person to give this kind of support.

“Hey, Do you want to go visit Saiken?” he asks instead. The bubble blowing idiot could probably handle this better or the turtle will be able to help failing that.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to everyone who guessed that Karin's mom was up next.  
> This part did not turn out any way that I expected, First Hisa (which means long lasting for those of you who were wondering) went down a completely different path than the one I had planned and then Shukaku decided he was in a mood (that part was originally suppose to be a prank). But it looks like we'll be dropping by Kiri soon lol.
> 
> Thank You to all those who helped me with the time line for this part (sorry I dont remember everyone's name right now this weeks been hectic). I really appreciate all the help and advice.  
> Thank you all for the Kudos and Comments, and Im so sorry this part took a bit but thank you all for your continued support.
> 
> Edit: Thanks 'WritingforFUNandbecauseBordom' for pointing out Saiken's name, I honestly meant to change that before posting but I guess I missed it. Thanks for the help!!


End file.
